


My First Christmas...

by thatminiwriter



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, x-ray & vav au, xnv au, xnv mlp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: Enjoy this small sad Christmas piece for an XnV AU. Would you like an ending for this, or would like for me to continue on with this AU? Let me know! Any feedback is appreciated!





	My First Christmas...

How the snow fell down upon the land around the city was graceful. How white frozen flakes made its way down to the earth gently before landing upon piles of it, scattered along the streets, along the roads and buildings. It was something that Vav admired as he stood outside Monarch Labs, his wings tucked at his sides as he eyed at the sight. 

The snowfall was relaxing… it helped him greatly….

“Hey Vav.”  
A voice spoke up. His ears perked up at it, casting a glance over as he spotted a familiar mare, some… pony he had known back in his universe. Her iconic purple hair, those glasses, that labcoat. Of course, Hilda had to be the first to appear. He did just run out the building in a hurry.  
“Quite a scene back there, huh?”

A small smile formed on her face before Vav himself smiled back softly, soon turning his head back towards the sky, watching the glistening crystals of ice float towards the ground.  
“Yeah… sorry ‘bout that.”  
The sound of soft crunching snow approached him before a hoof pressed against his back.

“... want to talk about anything?”  
Hilda mused, giving Vav a gentle look, seeing how he did seemed bothered.  
He took a moment, as if hesitant… 

“It’s… nothing, really. Just…”  
He turned back off, glancing towards the ground as he sat in the cold snow, his wings fluffing up slightly as he then raised his hooves up towards his face, examining them…  
“... It’s a lot to take in. Me, being transported here, to another universe, basically parallel with my own, but with ponies? Everything in my world is like this world. Everyo-... every ‘pony’ here, you, Mogar, Rusty… X-Ray. It’s like, everything back home, just… not like home.”

Hilda, who removed her hoof from his back, fixed her glasses.  
“It is indeed quite strange. The whole situation with the portal’s did cause quite a shock, especially when we… well, pulled you in. It’s just, we really thought we found our Vav again. When he disappeared, it was like everypony here denied it. I think we all did not want to admit it… but we were all crushed. X-Ray especially. So that’s why things played out the way it did.”

Vav listened.  
It was awful.

To discover your alter… universe self was missing and friends from that universe were trying to find and get him back, yet instead pulled in the wrong one…  
It was crazy. 

“... I am sure you lot will find your Vav again.”  
He spoke softly, offering some reassurance as he smiled.  
“I mean, if I am here and alive, that’s good, right? That means he is okay. Just… somewhere far from his home, like I am with mine.”

Hilda, who knew that really wasn’t how things worked… instead took that with care. She smiled and laughed softly.  
“... We will find our Vav. We will return you home once the portals get back online. For now, it’s all just a waiting game.”

There was a moment of silence before Vav looked back up at the sky.  
“And until then, I will be here, doing my best to fill in for your Vav for now. I know this universe isn’t my home, but it is in a sense. This X-Ray may not be my X-Ray from my universe, but I know one things for certain. He is still X-Ray… and a X-Ray needs his Vav.”

The two shared a soft smile before their gazes returned towards the sky.  
“If anything, I will also help with finding your Vav.”

With the snow falling down above them, the sound of soft crunching came from behind them. Of course, the two glanced over and spotted a familiar stallion. He seemed hesitant from the start, but quickly changed his demeanor as he then approached the two.  
“Everypony inside is worried about you. They didn’t mean to scare you off.”  
He stated, Vav taking this in.  
“But by the looks of it, you’re fine?”

Vav, who then smiled warmly towards the stallion, chuckled.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m top. Sorry about that. I just, needed a moment.”  
The stallion approached the two, having Hilda speak up.

“Why didn’t you stay inside X-Ray? You told me you disliked the snow?”

Of course, the other flinched before he cleared his throat, standing tall as he glanced off.  
“I still do. Just, uh, I wanted to stand out with you two idiots. Besides, I didn’t say that.”

Silence.  
Vav, who glanced at X-Ray, could see the other slightly relax, his own gaze meeting the other’s. The two held it for some time before it clicked.

He glanced back at the snow… seeing the moon finally shine from above the soft darkened clouds.  
“... Back in my universe, me and X-Ray would grab ourselves a cup of milk and honey as we watched the snow fall from our apartment window. I take it that….”

X-Ray, who slowly slumped down, gave a small worried look.  
“... Yeah. He would always be excited to see the snowfall. It helped… calmed him down. He would always make those drinks because I… liked it alot.”  
He cleared his throat.

There was a pause before Vav turned to look at the sky.  
“... I’d be more than happy to fix up those mugs.”

 

X-Ray, who’s ears perked instantly, stared at Vav as Vav smiled back towards him, having Hilda watch the two. X-Ray’s face broke out into a small smile as he laughed.  
“With the cinnamon?”

A laugh escaped Vav’s lips gently.  
“Yes. With the cinnamon.”

Hilda watched the two, seeing them both interact was… interesting to say the least.  
Refreshing, possibly.

Even if this was not their Vav, she could tell he was trying to make things at least bearable. With how everything was going, she was proud. He was just like their Vav… and like she knew, it was obvious his universe was missing him dearly. 

After a moment of the two talking, they all approached the entrance of the building… though Vav paused. He took one more look at the sky, staring towards the moon. Hilda, who turned back, noticed this.  
“Vav…?”

He… He fluttered his wings slightly, soon letting a soft sigh out.  
“Sorry. Just… it didn’t hit me till now… but… this is my first Christmas… away from X-Ray. My X-Ray. We always had some special thing we did during this but… yeah.”

Hilda, who softened her look, moved over to him and lightly patted his back once again.  
With the two making eye contact, Vav closed his eyes and nodded slightly.  
“... I just, never realized I’d be spending Christmas away from home, you know?”

She nodded. It was hard, especially since this wasn’t something they could fix in a day.  
“... I’m sorry Vav.”

Vav, who glanced down for a moment, soon smiled at Hilda.  
“... let’s head inside. I am sure the others want to continue with tonight's festivities.”

As they returned towards the building, Vav could have sworn he felt something. With a small glance towards the moon… he entered the building.  
The snow fell down upon the the land around gracefully. 

A small snowflake made its way towards the ground below… slowly landing upon the entrance towards Monarch Labs. Out of every snowflake around… it’s pattern was surely different, as well as the glistening light from it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece! Happy Holiday's everyone!


End file.
